arranged marriage
by Letmeinyurarmsxxx
Summary: how does anita react when her mom sends her a letter informing her that she will be marrying scorpius malfoy in 3 weeks
1. Chapter 1

A young woman stood in the midst of a snow storm. Her wheat coloured hair being tousled by the wind. Large snowflakes gathered in her eyelashes and over her clothes. Tears threatened to fall but she kept them at bay refusing to shed a tear. She couldn't peel her eyes from the letter clutched in her hands, she couldn't even believe her parents would do this to her. They had set up an arranged marriage for her, had started planning it and had just thought of informing her. Her mom had written the letter to tell her that in 3 weeks she would be married to Scorpius Malfoy.

"Anita! why are you out in this blizzard? you'll freeze!"

James Potter came up the stairs headed to the owl coop and stopped in front of her. The two had become close since Anita came to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor and had set up James and her sister Janet 2 years ago. James took the letter out of her hands to read it.

"I'm so sorry...we can runaway together!"

"Janet wouldn't like that very much"

"Well I tried…"

James ran up the remaining stairs and ducked into the owl coop not bothering to say goodbye. Anita folded up the letter and slipped it in her pocket then headed to the great hall for dinner. When she walked in a few people stared at her but quickly went back to their original conversations. Anita took her normal seat at the table by her sister. All of the weasleys and potters sat at the table with then even if they weren't in Gryffindor.

"So you're really going to marry Scorpius?"

Anita looked up at rose who looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"Don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"I told you, run away with me"

Janet rolled her eyes at James who had just showed up a letter in his hand. He showed it to everyone at the table and Anita had to suppress a scream. In his hands was a gold trimmed invitation to her and Scorpius's wedding. There was no telling who in Hogwarts had received it. Knowing her mom the whole school could've been invited.

"Good luck with that future"

"I've heard he's good in bed at least that's a plus."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Lily, who had dated multiple Slytherins already and was only a 5th year.

"I don't care I just want to choose my future not have it chosen for me."

"Oh so you won't marry me then? That hurts Anita it really does"

Scorpius stood over Anita his signature smirk on his face. He resembled his father in every way, the same blue-grey eyes and similar stark blonde hair. With the amount of Quidditch playing his frame was bulkier and he was a few inches taller. Anita stood up and looked at her future.

"No I don't. And I hope that hurts. You're an ass and I hate you."

"That's what you say now but I can change your mind"

"Scorpius you can't change me and you know it, remember you tried when we were third years."

Anita left the great hall and a speechless Scorpius. A lot of people had been listening to their conversation but she didn't care. She made her way to the common room and got ready for bed. On the table beside her bed was a bulky envelope. She opened it reluctantly and found a letter plus a ring.

_Dear Anita,_

_ The ring enclosed in this has been in the Malfoy family for years and i felt it was right to give it to you. I hope that this marriage to my son does not inconvenience you. You should know that my wife and I care for you as a daughter and we hope your friendship with Scorpius can be mended before the wedding so to build a relationship._

_ Draco Malfoy_

The handwriting was familiar and pulled at her heart strings but Anita threw the letter in the trash and crawled into bed. The ring has still wrapped in her fist, she knew what the ring would look like and the memories it would bring. When she opened her hand she looked at the all too familiar design. An intricate labyrinth of silver laced around the band and came together under the emerald jewel to form two intertwining snakes.

Scorpius and Anita had been friends since birth. Scorpius was born a little over a year before Anita and had always held that over her. They grew up together spending their long summers at each other's houses and practicing magic together when they weren't with their private tutors. Anita slipped the ring on her finger and fell asleep. She didn't know what would happen over the next 3 weeks but she knew she wouldn't give into Scorpius.

Scorpius sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. He had a choice to make, keep their relationship the same as it was now or change it for the better. He knew he had hurt her first year and ultimately ruined the chance of them being friends or anything more than that but he had to try. His friends sat around his chatting but he wasn't paying them any mind. He knew what he had to do and he would have to talk to the headmistress first to be sure they wouldn't get in trouble if it didn't turn out as he hoped.

Scorpius got up and went to his room. When there he shut the door and wrote McGonagall a letter asking her permission to mend his friendship with Anita in private. He didn't stay up to wait for a response he simply went to bed hoping that the headmistreswould be okay with his request.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning Scorpius found a letter on his side table that just simple read 'Good Luck'. He smiled and got dressed it was Saturday so no one had classes and he had all weekend to get a hold on Anita without worrying over what the students and teachers would think about their absence. Of course knowing Anita and how stubborn she was he knew it would take longer than two days to mend what had been broken.

Anita got up early and decided to take a walk around the school. It was silent and Anita enjoyed being the only one walking in the corridors. Anita headed to the 7th floor she knew no one would come across her here so she would be able to think without interruption. Anita wanted nothing more than to be on her own and for it to be her choice whether she married Scorpius. Before the incident in their third year Anita would have gladly married him.

Anita glanced at the large door that had appeared suddenly, she knew there shouldn't be a door there. With hesitation Anita opened the door and found a beautiful living room with a fireplace and large couch. On the couch sat a very naked Scorpius Malfoy.

"Get dressed you idiot!"

"You know you like it Anita"

"No I don't now get dressed!"

Scorpius took his time getting dressed attempting to tease Anita. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did but he couldn't have given up the chance to see Anita blushing and angry at the same time.

"Where did the door go Scorpius?"

"It's gone and won't appear again until we've made up"

"Then we'll die in here because I won't forgive you for what you did!"

"I didn't do it to hurt you, the 7th years in my house made me! Said they would do it if I didn't, and I didn't do it did I?"

Anita looked away she knew he was right that he had stopped before he hurt her. Still she wouldn't be able to forgive him.

"They put a potion in my drink and yours. They told me to take you up to your room and lock the door, get you comfortable and wait for the potions to kick in. You remember don't you no matter how much you try to forget"

Anita felt the tears well up at the memory. It was when she felt her heart shatter and knew she wouldn't ever feel again.

"I remember Scorpius, it's all too clear"

Scorpius took a few steps towards Anita and tried to wrap his arms around the now crying girl. She jerked away not wanting to feel his touch. Anita backed away from Scorpius and went to the bathroom. She needed to compose herself and get this grimy feeling off her body. She felt like she had done something wrong. She cut the water on and stripped then stepped in the tub pulling the sheer curtain closed and let the hot water beat on her shoulders.

Scorpius took a deep breath and began to strip. He knew what he wanted but he also knew what he needed to do. What Anita needed so that they could leave this place and go on with their lives and be together. He loved her and had kept the distance because he was afraid of how hurt she had been. He could tell it would be hard to get her to trust after what he had done and after he had whored around for the past 4 years.

Anita heard the door to the bathroom open but kept her eyes shut she didn't want to see Scorpius. She didn't want to even think about him right now.

"Let me join you."

Anita couldn't get out a single word before a naked Scorpius opened the curtain and stepped in the tub with her. He was at least 6'2'' and she was only 5'5''. His chest was broad and tan his muscles defined. His hair was wet now and hanging in his eyes. He pulled Anita into his arms and let her body mold to fit his not making any moves to touch her further.

"This is how I wanted it to be Anita, I wanted it to always be our choice"

"Scorpius. Get out"

Scorpius didn't argue he just did as she said and left her alone to her thoughts. Anita leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. She knew she would have to take charge or else she'd loose herself to him. She would lose all reserve and fall just like she had 4 years ago and she was determined to not let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning Scorpius woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. He was shocked to find Anita standing at the stove in only a tanktop and boy short underwear. He has to blink again to make sure he wasnt hullucinating.

"morning scorpius'

"good morning"

" what are we going to do today? since you've trapped us in here"

" watch a movie?"

" muggle tv? im suprised by you malfoy"

" back to last names anita? im suprised by that"

Anita rolled her eyes and walked over to scorpius moving her hips enough to tease him. She gave him his plate and began eating hers standing in front of him.

" thank you"

Anita just gave him a smile she refused to speak because if she did she would sound like a fool. She had'nt let herself notice until now that Scorpius has his shirt off and his pj bottoms were settled awfully low on his hips. The sight made her heart skip a beat but she quickly found her composure. She would be the one doing the teasing until they were out of this damn place.

Scorpius set his plate on the counter and went to the living room to turn on the large tv that sat on the mantel of the fireplace. He picked out titanic and plopped it in the vhs player. Anita went to her room and put on a pair of flannel pj pants and took the side of the couch farthest from scorpius. Scorpius smirked and moved closer to her. Anita pulled her legs close to her chest and focused on the movie. She had seen this movie a few times so she didn't care for it too much.

"Whos more attractive? Me or him?"

"Him of course"

Anita was lying of course Scorpius was way more attractive than some cheesy actor.

"Thats a lie"

"Your so cocky"

"No i just know you, you arent even watching it"

"Whatever"

"Come on just talk to me we're gunna be stuck in here forever if this keeps up"

"Fine!"

"So do you remember the first time you ever saw this ring"

Scorpius had anita's left hand in his now and they both glanced down at the ring. Anita smiled at that memory it was one of their best.

"Yes, we snuck into your mom's room, it was in a box in her dresser"

"And i put it on you even though it didnt fit and told you that i was going to marry you someday"

"You said you wanted to marry me so that you could kiss me anytime you wanted"

"I still do but now I want to be able to hold you as well"

Anita looked away from his sincere face. She didn't want to be controlled, she wouldn't be controlled.

"Scorpius. I want you to understand I will not be controlled by you or your family. I will make decisions with you. And what we do is between us, not between us and your family."

"I understand"

"Good now that we've talked about that maybe we can fix this."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Anita took a deep breath and moved closer to scorpius. She relaxed when his arms slipped around her waist. She knew then that she couldnt possibly keep him at a distance anymore he was already too close but she wouldnt give him all of her.


End file.
